


The Day I Lost You

by humblenoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, HTTYD2 AU, I don’t have anything else to say, I wasn’t going to post this, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, I’m a slut for this scene, M/M, So of course I had to write my OTP into it, lots of fluff, this is my friends fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle
Summary: Five years ago, Lance had been taken away during the raids on their village. When Hunk went missing, Shiro tracks him down, refusing to lose another one of his team.





	The Day I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to make an entire series of this, but honestly... That’s a lot, and I don’t have that kind of time.
> 
> Maybe one day. I want to. Let me know if I should?
> 
> Also don’t ask me how Shiro’s arm is still a thing, I have no fucking clue.
> 
> [Inspiration](http://cradleghost.tumblr.com/post/164311863327/rewatched-httyd2-and-this-is-still-one-of-my-fave)

“Oh, uh, Shiro? Can you, power down the arm, please?” Hunk’s voice called from behind as Shiro pushed through the surrounding rocks, anger and fear of losing his team _again_ clouding better judgement. Single minded focus disregarded Hunk’s protests, one desitination in his mind. “Shiro, I -”

What the small path opened up to was undeniably beautiful, there was no doubt. An ancient cave mouth opening upwards, cast in dancing shadows as light pooled through the jagged glaciers that nearly seemed to create the cave themselves. Stones peeked out from the icey floor, leading up to a small peak where the glaciars bloomed out like a twisted flower. Yet none of this,  _nothing at all_ , compared to the man standing in the mouth of the glaciers.

Lance was older, taller even. Five years away from home, away from Shiro, had aged him, broadened his shoulders and put more muscle on that willowy frame. Lance held himself differently — proud, albiet wary, shoulders pulled high and back straight, staff clutched tight in his hands. Bathed in the ice’s ethereal glow, Lance appeared every bit as untouchable as he’d been these past agonizing years.

Shiro’s arm powered down with a sharp buzz, nearly painful with it’s quick deactivation. His helmet met the ground with a sharp clang of metal. His body was pulling him forwards towards Lance without second thought, towards that soft surprised, “Oh.” Shiro forgot how to breathe. Forgot everything but Lance.

Nothing mattered anymore besides Lance.

 “I know what you’re going to say, Shiro,” Lance began, soft and uncertain, and Shiro about fell to his knees at the sound of his voice. He’d missed it, has yearned to hear it _one last time_ so that Shiro might have the chance to see and touch his love again. To know he has the ability to tell Lance how much he truly loved him to his face rather than to memories and flickering candles. “‘How could you have done this?’ You know, staying away all these years, not coming back to you.”

Lance sighed sharply, and Shiro took another few steps closer, slightly stumbling. Everything was turning sharply on an axis — the whole world was shifting below his feet. Five years were shattering around him. There was warm laughter ringing in his ears, flashes of a brilliant smile and even prettier eyes, young and full of life.

Would Lance vanish if Shiro got too close? Was he all a figment of his broken, lonely mind? Would he even want to return with a broken viking who’d been unable to save his own husband?

“It wasn’t easy, but - Well! What sign did I have that you could change, Shiro?”

Lance features slowly came into focus — the crystal eyes, the sharp cheekbone, the line of his jaw that was dusted with scruff, the full lips that Shiro has long forgotten the taste of. How Lance’s blue eyes caught the colors of the ice and burned even brighter, straight into Shiro’s soul. Every inch of his being, every fiber, sung with delight and terror.

 _My dear, sweet Lance_.

“That anyone could? I pleaded _so many times!_ To stop all this fighting, to find another answer, but did any of you listen? Anyone?” Shiro felt a pang, an old hurt, an old regret. Lance only had ever wanted to be heard, and they only realized the damage when it was far too late. “I know that I left you alone, but… I thought that you’d be better off without me. I was wrong, I know that now! Hunk has told me..”

There were fresh tears in Lance’s eyes, shimmering in the dim lighting. A sight that, despite all that time apart, tore Shiro up inside. A being as wonderful as Lance did not deserve to cry. Shouldn’t ever be sad. Shiro would go to the ends of the world, willingly ship himself off the edge, so long as it meant Lance would smile.

He’d bring all the stars down from the heavens so that Lance could dance among them, if he so wished.

“But..” Lance’s back pressed to the ice as Shiro came within arm’s reach. His fist was tight around the staff he carried, clattering softly with the movement. Distant growls hummed around the cave in response, shadows inching closer. Shiro ignored them, riveted to Lance, to his love. “Oh, stop being so stoic, Shiro! I can’t take it - shout, scream, say something!”

Shiro slowly lifted his hand, his real hand, and ignored the shaking. Ignored everything but the softness of Lance’s skin under his hand, the way he froze as Shiro delicately cupped his face and traced a thumb along his cheekbone. He marveled on it for a moment - even in a cave so cold, Lance was a beacon of warmth.

His warmth; his love; his happiness; his everything that he’d thought lost forever.

Finally, Shiro found his voice, rough and lost as it was, “You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you.”

A small, whimpering sigh was his response, Lance’s lovely eyes fluttering shut with tears wetting those long, dark lashes. Fireworks of emotions exploded in Shiro’s chest, too intense to decipher, too many to bother. He chased away the tears with his fingers, and tilted Lance’s head up to finally, _finally_  kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all I wrote. Yeah. Enjoy? :)


End file.
